criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Thousand Scars
A Thousand Scars is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Grimsdale University district of Grimsdale. Plot 8 months after the events of the last case, a week before Grimsdale’s university’s prom, Hamilton and Mia is seen in the university campus walking towards the girls’ dorms to go help Cindy in her prom preparation. However, Cindy came to them instead and told them she found a dead body tied up into the campus’ plaza. Cindy led the duo to the place where they found a girl, tied up, with dozens of cuts around her body. Cindy identified the girl as one of the campus’ most popular girls, Layla Sandovel. Cindy was added to the suspect list as well as the victim’s cousin, Amanda Sandovel and basket ball team member, Ernst Klein. Yoyo then approached the duo to tell them that she discovered that Layla recently joined the bookworms club at campus. The duo investigated the bookworms’ clubroom where they found evidence to suspect it’s leader and crime novel writer, Estelle Montserrat as well as a disfigured student named Chantelle Byrne. They also found out that Cindy used to be friends with Layla, but Layla ended her friendship with her to form one with Hamida and that Amanda felt overshadowed by her cousin’s popularity. Bruno then approached Mia & Hamilton to inform them that Chantelle wants to end her life. The duo managed to convince Chantelle out of a suicide attempt where they found out that the victim & her friends bullied Chantelle over her disfigurement. Other than that, they discovered that Estelle was annoyed by the victim constantly begged her to introduce a character based on her in her future novels and that Ernst lost his position as team leader after Layla accused the coach of being racist for choosing him as the leader other than a black guy she was dating, even though Ernst had better skills than her boyfriend. In the end, the killer turned out to be Chantelle Byrne. Mia asked Chantelle whether she killed Layla over the bullying, where Chantelle snapped revealing that it was the victim who was the cause of her disfigurement. Chantelle revealed that 5 years ago, Hamida invited Layla, Cindy, Marisol and others to a sleepover party. During the party, Layla and Cindy found a box of fire works and started messing around with them, where Layla accidentally sent one directly to the shed of Chantelle’s house where her dad kept a huge pile of fertilizer at. This set up a large explosion that killer Chantelle’s parents. Chantelle survived the explosion, but was left disfigured. 5 years later at university, she overheard Layla telling Hamida how she thinks she may have caused Chantelle’s disfigurement and telling her the whole story. Angered, Chantelle made a plan to kill her and was hoping that she’d frame it at Cindy. Judith sentenced her to 10 years in prison. After the killer was arrested, David told Diego and Hamilton that the dean would like to talk to them at her office, Cindy then came to the station freaking out, saying she needs Hamilton and Mia’s help immediately. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to the dean, who told them that the campus rented a dancing hall, which students donated money for, in order to use for this years prom, but the person who was meant to bring the contract her, lost it at the basket ball court and that she needs them to retrieve it for her, or else students may sue the university. The duo went to the basket ball court, and found a torn contract, which they fixed and gave to the dean, who thanked them by giving them the leftover money from the donations. Mia and Hamilton went to check on Cindy to see why was she freaking out, where she told them that she ordered a dress online and she received the package, she decided to show it to her friends at the plaza, but when she opened it, instead of an Egyptian-style dress, she received a black scandalous dress, that wasn’t even her size. Mia and Hamilton asked for the package, but Cindy told them that she left it at the plaza. The duo went to the plaza and found the package, which they send to Rozetta to find out who ordered the dress, which turned out to be Vicky Lopez. The duo went into Vicky’s and Hamida’s dorm, where Vicky answered the door and was confused when they gave her, her dress as she already received a package. She then opened the package and realized that the one she received was the wrong one and gave it to the duo. The duo gave Cindy her dress, who thanked them for their help. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON. After she was done with her work, Mia went to char with Hamilton where she realized how sad he looked. Mia asked him the problem, where he told her that Hamida confessed her love to him months ago, and despite the fact he liked her, he turned her down. Mia asked him why won’t he go out with her, he told her that he was afraid about what the team would think of it. Mia patted his shoulder and told him that it is okay, and that she won’t judge him over the fact that he’s in love with Hamida. With this told, Hamilton decided to go to the girls’ dorm room to tell Hamida that he would her to take him to prom with her. Hamilton went into Hamida’s dorm, where Vicky was shocked by his presence, Hamida then came out, wearing an olive green dress. Hamilton was shocked when he aw her, she wasn’t as pretty as he remembered her, she has become so skinny, skinnier than before. Hamilton told Vicky that he’d like to have some time alone with Hamida and when she left, he helped Hamida sit down on the sofa. Hamida asked him why did he come, where he revealed that he lied when he said he didn’t love her and that he was just disappointed of the way she treated Mia. With the mention of Mia’s name, Hamida started crying and told Hamilton that she regrets the way she treated her and wishes for them to be friends again, but she’s afraid that Mia wouldn’t forgive her after 8 months of ghosting her. Hamilton comforted Hamida, and then asked if she would like him to be her prom date. Hamida smiled, and gave Hamilton a kiss. Summary *'Layla Sandovel' Murder Weapon *'Pocket knife' Killer *'Chantelle Byrne' Suspects 2430301F-8341-4774-81AF-327AE23658D9.png|Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale) 5E239E64-2AD0-4BFF-BCAF-5E4A7CDFF9DD.png|Amanda Sandovel 44EC0369-5C75-4BE9-9B6F-36C9F4D4DF97.png|Ernst Klein 24818CA0-BD3F-43FA-A993-2172E1BD8C3E.png|Estelle Montserrat D3720068-52DC-4394-A440-E7AB17E2C93C.png|Chantelle Byrne Quasi-suspects 7EF31804-A466-4B93-8D9F-FEB132CC88B6.png|Donna Walker (GD) D9D002F3-4002-4C40-8730-1D673E5FB1CB.png|Victoria Lopez Killer’s Profile *The killer drinks orange juice *The killer plays dominos *The killer reads The Lost City of Xerda *The killer has blue eyes *The killer is 19 years old